


Confessions of a Guild Master  Dark Memories Of The Night

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena's father helps her remove a curse that her mother put on her to keep from knowing her past love life and becoming a nightingale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Guild Master  Dark Memories Of The Night

Confessions Of A Guild Master 

Chapter Two Dark Memories Of The Night 

Mondras 9:00 am of rain's hand 

 

“Well hello father it's interesting that you show up here at my door after 25 years of my life that walked out of, do you honestly think I am just going forget what you did to me said Serena with haste in her voice.” 

 

“Serena my darling daughter the pain you feel is because of your mother and Mercer Frey I left to keep her and Mercer from turning into a damn vampire. I did want a life of blood sucking for my daughter I wanted you to become and nightingale and you did not a day went by that I you did not cross my mind I love you now I am here to answer any questions you have said Alexander in loving voice.

”Serena tried be angry but she could not fight him she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him.

“Dad I lost my memories from my past is there way to get my lost memories back get few flashes of it nothing solid I barely remember you said with tears in her eyes.

””My dear there is a way do you by chance have the sword that killed your mother because only blood or soul will unbreak the memory curse said Alexander with concerned voice.”

”Well Cynric was the one who slayed her by chopping off her head with dread sword of mine and the only way to know is if by some chance he still has it he's staying in underground bath house the darken dungeon area Serena said softly.

”Serena and Alexander headed for the underground bath house they got in noticed not many of occupants were around the headed to the main bedroom and Serena opened up closet door that lead to a stairway down into the darken dungeon. 

Serena walked in the center of the which had two blood pools as her father followed behind her.”

This place is vampire heaven your mother would have loved this part of the bath house my dear said Alex softly.””Oh yes that evil bitch would love it here but she's gone so haha for her said Cynric coyly.

”Well mind handing over the dread sword you used to kill her with Cynric said Serena with a charismatic voice.

””Here its still bloody but I am unsure why want it Rena I know you hated her but still I mean why just tell me what is going on said Cynric with confusion in his voice.”Cynric I need her blood or soul to regain my memories and remove the curse she put on me please just do this for me I know we have our differences but I need this Serena said with a soft voice while hugging Cynric.

”That I understand because then you realize how close you are to me and Brynjolf and hello Alex said Cynric coyly. 

Serena handed the dread sword to her father as began the ritual to gain Serena her lost memories back as she and Cynric watched.

As purple circle of mist started to surround Serena as it slowly worked its way into her body Serena kneel-ed down on the floor and looked up in the ceiling as started to seeing her memories flashing back.

”We need to lay her down she alive but not with us in mental form as Alexander picked up Serena and laid her down on the bed in room next to blood pools.”Is she going to be okay Alex said Cynric with worry in his voice.”

”Yes she's actually asleep just with her eyes open her memories will start to flood back to her and most loving one will hit the hardest while she is down go and get Brynjolf he is a part of her life and might want to be here when she arises said Alexander with coyly.

“I hope he's at the ragged flagon or nightingale hall Cynric headed off to find Brynjolf. Meanwhile in inside Serena's head she started seeing the temple of diabella that he father owned she started to see a fancy party going on and she was the center of someones emerald green eyes gaze.

Oh how seductive and sexy he was and that fiery red hair she noticed him and got his eye but shyly walked into main hall where her best friend was making out with some blonde girl hmm Cynric better have fun tonight as moved she sense someone following her as she thought nothing of it and headed for the balcony.

 

She stepped out on the balcony looking up at the stars when all of the sudden felt someones finger nail trace down the left side of her neck she moaned you are not supposed to be here with me if dad catches me with you it be you're undoing said Serena softly with passion.

”Oh my beautiful lass do you honestly think a thief like me is going to get caught come with me tonight for the stars are as beautiful as you my love said Brynjolf huskily.

“Oh now you know I can not say no to you my love so let's go dad's busy and will for a few hours so take me away said Serena softly.

Brynjolf and Serena headed off to the beautiful garden area of the temple where no one but the family was allowed to go main her and only her.

Brynjolf laid down fur blanket the caught the stars when you laid down Serena laid down on the blanket as Brynjolf throw off his fine clothes on the ground as Serena looked up at him a bit nervous and said I have not been with a man before am unexperienced in matters of a sexual nature .

“Yes love I know just relax i'm not going to hurt you actually might enjoy this said Brynjolf huskily.

Brynjolf throw off Serena's fine clothes and laid on top of her lightly pressing the tip of his cock against her warm moist wetness. 

Serena passionately kissed him she felt her warm moist wetness beginning to get more wet as she kissed him as lightly slipped his tongue into her mouth lightly massaging his tongue against hers as she slowly moved up against the tip of his cock.

Brynjolf knew what she was up to as he slowly inched his cock into her warm moist wetness. Serena moaned and slightly scream from the slight pain of it as Brynjolf started to massage the spot where the pain was coming from as slowly slipped his cock deeper into her warm moist wetness as the pain finally subsided Serena bucked up more making Brynjolf thrust deeper and faster into her she starting to enjoy the feeling of him being that deep inside of not wanting him to stop she moaned and wrapped her arms around his back as thrusts faster and deeper pushing they're climax as they climaxed she felt his warm hot seed fill up inside of her warm moist wetness as sweet hot juices flowed down on his cock.

Little did they know that they were watch Serena’s mother was hidden in the shadows after Serena's night in the garden with Brynjolf she would not remember it or him after that night.

Meanwhile Cynric walked into the ragged flagon and noticed Brynjolf sitting at the table across from Karilah. “Brynjolf I need you to come with me right now it's important said Cynric with uneasy tone.”

”Alright Cynric what is it I have a few hours I will go with you but I need to be back here he said with concern in his voice.

””Damn it forget frey and what jewels or gold he lost us Serena needs you now so move your ass said Cynric haste-fully.

Brynjolf got up faster then lighting striking the ground as he followed Cynric out of the ragged flagon and lead him to underground bath house they walked into the bath house and There stood Farkas in front of the master bedroom door.

“Farkas stepped aside and let them pass as he shot Brynjolf I will kill you look as he walked past.

“I swear by shor's beard he wants my head on a pike said Brynjolf coldly.

As walked down the stairs behind Cynric they enter the room where Serena was still laying on the bed.

“Alex was is wrong with her is alive or I am losing her again as he kneel-ed down beside Serena and traced his hand along the side of her face Serena awoke and looked up into Brynjolf's eyes and said you lost me because of my mother and know that my memories are back my love it's time we made it official said Serena with love in her voice.

“Lass just give me some time I am working on something for you I just need a few days please I love you said Brynjolf.

“Alright I will give you time but I hope whatever has your time right now is important right now I need time to think I love you and I miss you while you are gone. Brynjolf headed up the stairs and out the door. 

Cynric sat down on the bed beside her and put his hand on her shoulder I'm sorry Rena I tried if you need me I'm here said Cynric softly. 

“You were always like the brother I never had Cynric I will be okay whatever, him and Karilah found it must be important for the guild so I understand maybe I need a bit of time said Serena in a relaxed tone. ”My dear I know he loves you but if he does not return to you in that frame of time then there is something a miss said Alexander softly. 

Serena knew what her father was saying and she knew how bad it hurt but she was strong and hopped that he would realize how important she is. 

All of the sudden they heard a knock on the door as Cynric walked up the stairs and “May I please come in said Farkas in soft voice as Cynric opened the door and let him in. 

 

Farkas walked down the stairs into the room where Serena and Alex were sitting on the bed as Farkas said I don't mean to be rude Serena but can I speak to you alone said in a husky voice.

Farkas this is my father Alexander and yes we can talk alone just stay here for a second as Serena stood up from the bed and hugged her father as she said go and watch the nightingales in the shadows of the night do this one thing for me dad I forgive for what happen. 

 

Alexander knew what his daughter was asking of him and could not say no wanted to make sure that his daughter was choosing the right person.

”It was nice to met you Farkas I hope your father realizes how great and honorable you and your brother turned out as stepped into the shadows of the night and disappeared. “So shall go to the cavern room and talk Farkas or do you want to stay in this room said Serena softly.

”The cavern room sounds peaceful let's go there but how does he know me or my father Farkas said confused. “I am not sure but I will find out sooner or later Farkie. 

They walked out of the room and headed up the stairway at top of the master bedroom the walked to other set of stairs to the front pool area and noticed Vilkas swimming in the pool with a girl and walked passed the pool into the cavern room Farkas sat down on the bench as Serena pulled the wooden doors closed behind her.

It is beautiful back here and somewhat romantic the waterfalls the water rushing against the rocks said Serena coyly.

“Yes it is but I know you and Brynjolf are together but if he turns tail and leaves I will gladly take you actually I could take you right here right now but that stooping to his level and I because my honor I will not do anything like that to hurt you or anyone else said Farkas huskily.”

“I know that am I do have feelings for you but he and I have history and right now he's struggling with love and work in time maybe he will see me again as he did the day we first met, he was so strong and free spirited and nothing stopped him from being with me at the time but he had just started out in that guild and was trying to impress his superior and my mother cursed me and here we are at dark point once again said Serena as she sat down beside Farkas as put his wrap on her shoulder.

“Serena if he truthfully loves you nothing should stop him for being with you or around you would give his last breathe to save your life wait and see what happens however if he does turn tail and leave you know where to find me or send Vilkas after me said Farkas with a smile. 

“ I have to say this now or you will not hear it again the whole time we were in Dust man’s Cairn how you felt about me I knew the moment you turned in a werewolf and killed the silver hand and I wanted nothing more to then kiss you and be in your embrace but I held back because of what Aela told me about her and Skjor she did not want what happen to her to happen to shield siblings and I listened to her and knew what she mean more then ever but Vilkas tried to get me not listen to her he said what happened was Skjor got careless and too bold that's ended him said Serena softly.”

”Skjor has reasons for doing what he did I knew to well how what would happen to him so it was not a complete shock to me but I feel bad for Aela I hope the saw fate does not befall her, yes I did fall for you at before Dust-man’s Cairn but I was not allowed to do anything about it thanks to my brother said Farkas softly.”

All sudden there was a knock at the door Serena please I need to spoke with you Serena got up and answered the door there stood Karilah with blood on her bow.

“What happened Karilah where is he we were ambushed by one of your mother's vampire fledglings Brynjolf is just fine but he needs you to come to Nightingale hall right away there's something he needs to speak with you about please come with me said Karilah with softness in her voice.

“Farkas follow us please just to be safe make sure no blood suckers are near by said Serena with concern in her voice. Karilah Serena and Farkas headed out of the underground bath house they made they way to nightingale hall Karilah headed inside as Serena signaled Farkas stay out here and guard the door do not let anyone in or out and if you see my blood suckers break down the door Farkas nodded and stayed out in front of the door as Serena headed inside. 

Serena started to feel a bit on edge as walked past the door down cave like hall as she made her way the bridge to where she saw Brynjolf and her father sitting. 

Before even made it down the bridge Brynjolf wrapped his arms around her and picked her up in his arms. 

Carrying her into circle platform when they became nightingales as put her notice that Maramal was standing in the center of the circle stones Serena was in shock a nightingale wedding with her father and Karilah right behind and Brynjolf at her side as Maramal did the ritual and Brynjolf and Serena were bound together in love and life.

After the wedding you knew all along didn't you dad how dare you and thank you Karilah for making one of my wishes of being nightingale come true said Serena softly.”

”Now dear if would of told you that would of ruined things we had this planned for years just wanted Mercer Frey and your mother out of the way said Alexander with joy in his voice.

“Serena I wanted to tell you so bad but I Brynjolf told me not to I wanted you to be happy I know Gallus would of loved to of seen this you are nightingale and a damn good at what you do said Karilah softly.

“Serena was speak-less and very happy just in a bit of shock as she walked up to her nightingale husband Brynjolf and kissed him very passionately.

After the kiss Alexander walked up to Serena I think it's time I passed this on to you my dear as he handed for a nightingale amulet with a blue rose on the back of it Serena hugged him.

As she and Brynjolf headed out of nightingale hall so headed for the dark tower.

They walked in went right to the master bedroom as Serena walked down the stairs the Brynjolf jumped down the stairs and took off his guild master armor and casual laid down on the bed looking seductive at his beautiful wife.

“My my what do we have here naked nightingale in my bed how dark of you my love said Serena seductively as removed her nightingale armor. 

“Oh my my nightingale wife I know what your dark desires are so come to me and punish me for being a naughty nightingale said Brynjolf in husky voice with smirk.

Serena pounced on top of him and very passionately kissed his soft warm lips as slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth lightly caressing his tongue with her. 

Brynjolf could feel his cock getting hard from feeling of Serena's intense tongue caress as the tip of his cock rubbed against moist wet folds of her moist wetness as she started to slightly tease the tip of his cock rubbing moist wet folds against the tip of his cock as Brynjolf moan out from her kiss Oh my love please don't tease me I want you so bad right now.

Serena started kissing his neck tracing her kisses from left to right and she lightly stroked his cock with her hand as she kept furthering kisses from his neck to his chest.

Brynjolf was in hot desire the intense passionate kisses on his skin feeling of her warm soft lips on his fair skin made him want more of her. 

Serena made her to his throbbing cock as Brynjolf said why not let me please you while are pleasing me as turned her body his head between the moist wetness between her legs as she started to lightly tease the tip of his cock tracing her tongue around it.

Brynjolf started to lick the folds of moist wetness pushing his tongue deeper inside of moist wetness as tongue went deeper she moaned while taking the full length of his cock inside of her mouth. Brynjolf pushed his right against her clit as she moaned while going sucking his cock she was so close to climax as he worked his tongue faster against her clit making her almost lose control of her movement on his cock.

When she about to hit her climax Brynjolf stopped and lightly changed position as he laid down on top of her taking the tip of his cock light rubbing at against her clit making Serena moan out in pleasure from the feeling of his cock teasing as she moved her hips down and up while he was teasing her clit as he slowly thrusts his cock deep inside of her moist wetness making her moan and buck her hips as thrust harder and deeper inside of her making her moan out almost screaming from the pleasure of it all.

Serena wrapped her arms around his back as lightly flipped over on top of Brynjolf straddling him as slammed her hips on his making thrust very deep inside of her making her moan buck faster circling her hips while riding his cock Brynjolf could his climax as she slammed down faster making her climax hit with his as both climaxed as Serena leaned down as kissed him passionately warm hot seed shot inside of her moist wetness as he wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep that night.

The end of chapter two more to come nightingales.


End file.
